Dirty Dancing
by Sage Kaley
Summary: Yugi has become a bit obsessed with the American rap videos he sees on TV. Now he's learning to dance like they do, much to Yami's surprise...one shot, YugiYami


A/N: Another little one shot I wrote for my friend les scribbles. First time writing Yugi/Yami too, go me.

In Japan, according to an outsider's report, the TV was a thing of worship where the strangest and most unique shows of all time were broadcast across the island nation. However, if one were to ask Yugi what his opinion of Japanese TV was, he wouldn't agree with the stereotype. In fact, his favorite channel was an imported channel, an American one called MTV. While he was a timid, cheerful boy the rap and hip hop music that constantly played on this channel had a strange effect on him. Namely his hips and legs, which had a mind of their own the second he saw the girls in the music videos shaking their own bodies. He always had it on, so in turn he was becoming very good at this style of dancing. Dirty dancing, it was called, because usually the one doing this type of dance was grinding on someone else. He hadn't done this yet, he had yet to find the perfect partner.

However, one day he did, it was just a matter of getting the man to agree. Really it wouldn't be too hard but the perfect plan was required. Yugi's mischievous side came through and so with his scheme hatched, he took a shower and did a little tailoring to his already suggestive clothing.

Poor Yami was downstairs, helping their grandfather with some shop tasks under the assumption that Yugi was being a diligent little boy doing his homework. Yami never had been very good at figuring out plots. Either way, he thought nothing of it when dinnertime came and it was time to get Yugi. Usually he would just call him through their mind link but surprisingly Yugi's mind link was occupied with him humming the strangest things like "Just shake that ass and suck it hard bitch" and well, other lyrics that made the Pharaoh blush.

Trying to cool his thoughts, he went upstairs to fetch the boy. The closer he got to his partner's door, the louder the bass and weird music became. Yami hesitated, trying to knock first before he slowly turned the handle and peeked in.

"Yugi...?" He said, his head poking around the corner. A second later his mouth was dry and his eyes were wide. Yugi was wet, half naked and practically doing a pole dance with his bed post. The younger boy tossed his damp hair back, rolling his hips seductively as he ran his hands down his sides, singing those dirty lyrics in a hazy voice. Yami's hand slipped from the door handle, his arms hanging heavily at his side as his eager feet shuffled him into the room. Yugi's eyes flashed in his direction, moving fluidly over to him before leaning against the older man, his crotch positioned on his thigh. Yami took a step back in surprise, his face beet read. This only allowed Yugi to grind against him easier, rubbing his knee gently, pushing his body against his while still swaying and shaking hypnotically. "Yu…Yugi you're um…what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing Yami." Yugi said, his voice lower than normal. Violet eyes stared into his before the boy turned around and pushed his ass against Yami. "Come on, dance with me."

"What? Dancing!" Yami cried, his blush deepening. "You're er but you're…"

"Grinding against you?" Yugi finished, grinning now. "Yes I am. It's called dirty dancing Yami. I love to dance like this…of course…I had to use some of your clothes and cut them right." He backed away a bit to give Yami another eyeful of his clothes, so short and tight that it left almost nothing to the imagination, except how he got into them in the first place. He pushed himself against Yami again, his skin wet and hot with sweat. This time he put the Pharaoh's hands firmly on his jiggling rear as he leaned forward and whispered in the man's ear. "Please…be my partner?" Yami's jaw dropped and though he didn't really answer, they both took it as a yes anyway. Dirty dancing took on a new meaning and it was no surprise to anyone that dinner that night was forgotten.


End file.
